chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Unbreak Our Hearts
Unbreak Our Hearts 'is a young adult book released on June 24, 2019. Summary ''With your bad history with men, you’re not exactly on the market—especially when it comes to your best friend’s brother who you finally just met. He’s totally hands off! If only you could convince your heart of that. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Stay or Go? You've heard about your best friend's brother, but the one thing no one told you was how hot he is. Chapter 2: Red Flags This conversation quickly turns to relationships, but is it you that's holding back, or him? Chapter 3: ' ''Coming soon... 'Chapter 4: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 5: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 6: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 7: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 8: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 9: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 10: ' Coming soon... Chapter 1: Stay or Go? Me thinking: Tonight is my best friend's graduation party. What should I wear? *Something bright. *Something glittery. *Something subdued. Me: I'm not going to deny it, Leah. I'm a bit jealous. You look around the fancy banquet hall your best friend's mom rented for her college graduation party. Me thinking: It's gorgeous but I can't help but think that I'd be lucky to get even a greeting card from my parents when I graduate. Leah: She's so relieved I didn't drop out, I think she'd send me on a trip around the world if that's what I wanted. Me: You should totally ask for that then. Leah: What? And leave you here to finish your last classes this summer all on your own? Never! You give her a hug. Me: Wasted opportunity, but I appreciate the sentiment. Leah: My mom is the world traveler anyways, not me. She's leaving tomorrow for three weeks in Hong Kong. Some big business merger, I guess. Me: What do you think the big surprise she promised you is? Leah: You know my mom, she loves to dangle a surprise in front of me. But she'll never drop any clues. Me: Maybe she... *Bought you a car. Leah: She bought me one last year. Me: That's right! She hoped you'd choose the car over Brock. *Invited your favourite band. Leah: I'd be surprised if she knew who ASR were! Me: If she did, she might hope you'd dump Brock for one of them. *Is setting you up with a handsome billionaire. Leah: She tried that already. Twice. Leah: I think she's actually accepted Brock now. Me: She'd better. Brock is a catch. Kind, thoughtful. Leah: And the work his nonprofit does matters. Even my business mogul mom can see that. Me: Well I guess we'll have to wait to see what she's got planned. Leah: Yep. It looks like the caterers have things under control. Do you want to go grab a coffee before guests start to arrive? Me: Coffee? *No thanks. Leah shrugs. Leah: Suit yourself. While Leah grabs herself a drink, you walk over and join her mom - Hannah. *Sounds great. Me: A little caffeine sounds divine right now. Leah: I definitely need a couple of espressos if we're going to survive the night. We have a whole coffee bar! Take your pick. Me: I'll have... * A cappuccino. * A fresh-brewed coffee. * An iced vanilla latte. It doesn't take long to get your drinks, being the first "customers" of the night. You take a sip and smile. Me: Exactly what I needed. When you both return, Leah's mom, Hannah, is there. Hannah: Hello, Vanessa, it's good to see you. Soon, many of Leah's friends and extended family shows up. Me thinking: Leah's so lucky to have all this supportive family around her. You only briefly think about your own situation, but remind yourself that you have Leah, and that's all you need. About an hour after the party has begun, Hannah dings her glass, the band stops playing, and the room falls silent. Leah beckons you away from the appetizers. Laughing, you quickly go to her side. Hannah: I'm so delighted all of you could make it to the celebration for my lovely daughter, Leah. A degree in art education, with a business minor, of course. I couldn't be prouder. Leah groans audibly next to you. Her boyfriend, Brock, places his arm around her as she grumbles. Leah: She had to mention the business degree, didn't she... I only took that degree because she made me. Me thinking: I probably should calm her down before her mom looks this way. I should say something... *Encouraging Me: And you managed, both! That's fantastic! You reach over and give Leah's hand a comforting squeeze. Me: She's proud of you, Leah. No matter what you do, I'm sure you'll have her full support. Leah relaxes a little and smiles at you. Leah: You're right, thanks Vanessa. *Optimistic. Me: We all know you'll just use it to make your art profitable. She's just looking out for you. Leah smiles at your words and nods. Leah: I guess you're right. *Silly. Me: Oh man, wait until she finds out you're going to clown college! Leah elbows you in the side, trying to stifle her giggling. Leah: Vanessa, stop! Hannah: I have a surprise for Leah. I know what you're thinking Leah already has everything she could want: A loving mother, and a father who's never missed a child support payment. Leah's smile quickly turns to a frown as she mutters again under breath. Leah: Oh my God, please stop, Mom. Hannah: But there's still something missing, isn't there baby? Leah: Sanity? A graceful exit? Me: That'd be too easy. Hannah: As you know, my oldest child, Matthew, has been away traveling for the past two years. Like me, Matthew wants to see as much of the world as he can. We miss him so much, don't we, Leah? Leah nods. You squeeze her hand reassuringly. Her brother has been out of the country the whole time you've been Leah's best friend, so you've never met him. Me thinking: Even still with that distance, they've had such a close relationship. I should comfort her with... *Actions. You pull your best friend into a comforting hug. She hugs back, smiling a little brighter than before. Leah: Just what I needed, thank you! *Words. Me: I'm sure he'd be here if he could, and would be so proud of you. Leah: Yeah, I know... Thank you, Vanessa. Hannah: If only he could have made it to celebrate with us tonight. Leah, what do you think he would do if he was here? ???: I would give my baby sister a big hug. You jump at the sound of a deep voice coming from right behind you. Leah gasps and turns around, breaking from Brock so she can throw her arms around the handsome man standing just a few feet away. Matt: Hey, Leah. Leah: Matt, oh my God, I can't believe you're here! The room erupts into applause. You and Brock smile at the two reunited siblings. Me thinking: This surprise is way better than a new car. Hannah steps towards her children. As both sibling are distracted momentarily, you get a good look at Leah's older brother. Me thinking: He looks much more handsome in person! The photos Leah had of him certainly didn't do him justice. He seemed to be just your type. Hannah: He arrived last night. Are you surprised? Leah: Yes! Matt, I thought you weren't coming home until September! Matt: The funding for the project I was supposed to work for this summer fell through. It's a shame, really. Me thinking: Hmm... Tall, muscular, charming... And smart! But what I'm really digging is... *His eyes. *His smile. *His style. Me thinking: He could blow me away with one glance. Hannah: Not if it means you're here with us! Oh, there's Edward. I do need to talk to him. Hannah wanders off in the direction of a middle aged man and you key back into the conversation. Me: Hey, Matt. *Welcome home! You give your biggest smile. Matt: Thank you. I take it you're Vanessa. He extends his hand in greeting. Your cheeks heat and a red flag flashes in front of your eyes. Me: Yup. I hope Leah's told you as many wonderful things about me as I've heard about you. *What project are you talking about? Matt turns towards you. Matt: Sustainable agriculture. Me: Sounds interesting. I think you'll need to tell me more about that later. He extends his hand in greeting. Your cheeks heat and a red flag flashes in front of your eyes. Matt: I think that sounds like a plan. You must be Vanessa. Guys that can make you blush with nothing more than a handshake are dangerous. Leah: I'm sorry, I should have introduced everyone. Matt, this is my "BFF", Vanessa. And this is Brock. Brock: Nice to meet you. The men shake hands and Brock pulls him off to the side, leading him towards the open bar. Matt glances back in your direction. You avert your eyes. Leah: I can't believe he's here. You have no idea how shocked I am! Honestly, I thought he'd find someplace else to go this fall and I'd never see him again. Me: Has he been working abroad? I thought he was spending his trust fund sailing on yachts or something. Leah: Do you ever listen to me when I talk about him? Me: Of course! But it was mostly stories from you guys growing up. Leah: I told you he was working on farms. Me thinking: I really don't remember what Leah had said about Matt... I'm a bad friend! I should... *Admit ignorance. *Learn more. 17♦️ Me: Sorry, Leah. I don't remember a thing about him. Leah: Did you really just tune your best friend out whenever I brought him up? You rub the back of your head and nod. Leah: But no, he was just simply working with the Peace Corp the past few years. And now, he's home. Me: Wow, that's really cool. I had no idea. Leah: You should have lots of ideas! I swear I told you all of this. Me: I guess I forgot? Leah: More like you were so distracted by the disaster that was your life, you couldn't focus on anything else. Me: Sorry, I shouldn't have put it like that. You couldn't be mad at Leah, especially as she had a point. You grimace at remembering the past year. Me: No, you're right. Completely. But do we have to talk about that? This is your party, not my funeral. Leah: That's the thing, Vanessa: it almost was your funeral. *But it wasn't. I'm here, aren't I? Leah: Yeah, by some miracle. You are. *I handled myself. Leah: Barely. *You're exaggerating. Leah: Not as much as I wish I was. Leah: But you're right. We don't need to drag that up again. Me: No we don't. You take a deep, calming breath before putting on a reassuring smile. Me: You're graduating. I'll be graduating after the summer semester. And now your brother's back, which is awesome! Leah: Yes, and he's in the middle of saving the world. In between jaunts on the yacht of course. Me thinking: How should I respond? *Apologize. Me: All right, all right, I shouldn't have assumed. Leah: What? That because our parents are rich we have no desire to do anything productive with our lives? Me: I'm sorry. You know I don't think of you like that. Leah: I know. You're forgiven. Me: You're mom always spoke like he's hanging out with hottest celebrities. *Get to the point. Me: You know how your mom is! She didn't talk about his work, she talked about celebrity parties. *With more sass. Me: Exactly. I mean, it's a surprise you graduated! Leah stares at you for a hot minute before she bursts into laughter, nudging your shoulder. Me: But really, Leah. You're one of the most generous people I know. It's just that your mom always talked about him like he's jaunting off to party with the Kardashians. Leah: She always spins things to makes us sound like we're socialites in the making. You know, like her... So, the lesson here is that you should listen to me more than to my mother. Me: Yes ma'am. Leah: On another note, I've wanted you to meet Matt for ages. Me: Really? Leah: My brave best friend and my hero brother. I have a feeling you two will get along. Me: I'm sure we will. But Leah, I hope you're not thinking romantically. Leah: Oh! Speak of the devil, here he is. Hello Brother, what did you do with my boyfriend? Matt: I didn't do anything with him. Our mother, on the other hand, wanted to take him outside for what she called a "heart to heart." Leah: Oh crap, that doesn't sound good. I better go rescue him. Matt, keep my girl entertained for a bit. Matt: I'll do my best. Matt flashes you smile. You mentally suppress the butterflies forming in the stomach. Me thinking: No guy ever is going to make me vulnerable again. Not after Ty. A human heart can only bear so much. Matt: Leah talks about you all the time. Me: Well... * I've heart a lot of great things about you, too. Matt: So my sister talks about me? Me: So the Peace Corps, huh? * Of course. I'm fabulous. You flip your hair in exaggeration, and give your biggest, fakest smile. Me: How does it feel to finally meet the wonderful Vanessa? It takes Matt a moment to realize you're being playful. He huffs out a laugh. Matt: I've got to admit, I'm pretty starstruck. * She's an amazing friend. Me: I can never thank her enough for everything she's done for me. Matt: Has she done a lot? She's usually mentioning what you've done for her. Me: You know how she can be. A woman bumps into you and excuses herself. You realize you two are on the edge of an increasingly crowded room. The music is blaring. You both have to shout so the other can hear. Matt: I was wondering! Me: What's that?! Matt: I wanted to talk to you about something! He pulls you closer, but he still has to raise his voice to be heard clearly. Matt: Somewhere private would be better! The closeness and Matt's dimpled grin are enough to make your heart flutter. Me thinking: This is another red flag... The way he's looking at me makes it hard for me to say no. But do I want to? The last thing you need is to be alone with him. Me thinking: Plus, what could he possibly want to know? We've only just met. I should... * Ask for a dance. 17♦️ * Stall. Me: I mean... Should we really leave Leah's party? That would be bad form. Matt: She won't even notice we're gone while she's distracted with Brock. Matt takes your hand, gently tugging you away from the dance floor. Me thinking: Do I stay, or do I go? Author The original author of the story is '''Katherine Vine. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Welcome to Chapters' community story feature! With Community Stories, we're turning your Taptales favorites into interactive stories. Submit your own Taptale for a chance to see your story come to life! Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Katherine Vine